<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rendezvous by KokoLockhart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136816">Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoLockhart/pseuds/KokoLockhart'>KokoLockhart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone being nosy, F/M, Riku is shy, Rikunami Week 2020, To everyone in the RikuNami server: I am sorry for this trash, day 1: reunion, mickey is a good dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoLockhart/pseuds/KokoLockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Riku,” Mickey commanded quietly with his hand raised and Riku obeyed immediately, “I think Naminé definitely wouldn’t mind living with you. In fact, I think that’s a great idea!”</p>
<p>“You think so?” The young Keyblade Master blinked at him, “I think she’ll get along great with my mom and the room we have is big enough for her to do art in.”</p>
<p>“There ya go, you just said so yourself!” Mickey laughed, “Then all you have to do next is put a ring on her and ask her to marry ya!”</p>
<p>✰</p>
<p>RikuNami Week Day 1: Reunion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naminé &amp; Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RikuNami Week (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riku couldn’t get rid of the giddy feeling in his chest as he drove the Gummi Ship towards Radiant Garden. He waited for this moment to come for so long, specifically remembering to tell Demyx to carry the empty vessel </span>
  <em>
    <span>carefully </span>
  </em>
  <span>back to Ienzo and Even. He was hesitant then, afraid that the... </span>
  <em>
    <span>former</span>
  </em>
  <span> Organisation member would be playing a dirty trick on him. However, Riku felt the air was different around Demyx and he couldn’t pinpoint as to why whilst he watched him disappear with the vessel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be back... after all of this is over.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He inhaled deeply, silencing the jitters that threatened his breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Naminé.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t stopped thinking about her after Ienzo informed him that she was close to finally waking up, in her own solid body this time. He was going to see her again and the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t enough to describe how he was acting right now. He wasn’t even sure if him flying the ship was safe, but he was the only one here that knew how to function it. Giving the controls to Donald and Goofy were definitely out of the question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the map blinked and showed him that they were almost there to their destined location, Riku began to feel his palms sweating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to her. How he was meant to </span>
  <em>
    <span>act</span>
  </em>
  <span> around her, for starters. Riku always thought of himself to be very cool-headed, but he knew that was an outright lie. He didn’t know how to act around… </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The crush he had on Kairi was long gone, but even then as a junior, he just couldn’t find the right words to say to her. He couldn’t believe he was saying this, but Sora definitely had the better confidence in charming the ladies even when the dolt wasn’t trying. Maybe that was why he and Kairi were made for each other, the two of them were absolutely</span>
  <em>
    <span> clueless</span>
  </em>
  <span> about each other's feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then thought back to Naminé. Other than looking alike, she was quite different from Kairi. She had been inside Kairi’s heart long enough to realise the red head’s feelings for Sora surely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly tensing up against his seat, Riku swallowed uneasily. Did everyone catch on with his own feelings for Naminé? He didn’t hide the massive grin on his face when he announced to everybody that they’d be picking up Naminé soon. He even remembered his face heating up a little when he said it. The sniggers that came from everyone suddenly made sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well…</span>
  <em>
    <span> shoot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay there, Riku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku jumped, his thoughts vanishing as he snapped his gaze up to meet Mickey’s. “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The King plopped on the seat beside him, his shoes barely touching the floor. “You seem pretty excited to see Naminé, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku could barely hide the blush on his cheeks.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Always straight to the point, huh, Your Majesty?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s been a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey sent him a knowing smile. “Try and relax. I’m sure she’s just as excited to see you and everyone else! I know she’s been wanting this for years. You know that too, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that Naminé wanted to be free, free from being a nobody and free from DiZ’s antics in Castle Oblivion. When Sora told him that nobody would miss her, Riku never felt more determined to bring her back just to prove that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> missed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he missed her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy oh boy, did he miss her all right. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping that after she feels comfortable with everyone, I could take her in so she has a place to stay?” Riku told Mickey as he scratched his head, “We have a spare bedroom and my mom won’t mind,” He quickly back peddled, “Or would that be too weird? Maybe she should stay with Kairi for a while? She’ll feel much more comfortable with her than me so-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riku,” Mickey commanded quietly with his hand raised and Riku obeyed immediately, “I think Naminé definitely wouldn’t mind living with you. In fact, I think that’s a great idea!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?” The young Keyblade Master blinked at him, “I think she’ll get along great with my mom and the room we have is big enough for her to do art in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There ya go, you just said so yourself!” Mickey laughed, “Then all you have to do next is put a ring on her and ask her to marry ya!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey!” Riku hissed as his cheeks heated once more, glancing at the others in haste before looking back at him, “It’s not like that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yet…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The King added in, twitching his ears before he let out a few chuckles, “Oh, I’m just jokin’ around, Riku. But you’re not foolin’ anybody here, especially me! Just remember to be yourself around her, okay? Don’t overthink about buncha things and you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku nodded again, taking a small breather as he relaxed his shoulders. “Thanks, Mickey. I needed that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem!” Mickey gestured off to the map, “We’re a few more minutes away. Why don’t you start landing the ship and I’ll get everyone huddled up somewhere else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Mickey left him to his own devices, Riku fiddled with the control panel of the ship and started its descent into Radiant Garden. From the corner of his eye, he could see two guards escorting someone out from the castle at the side of the ship’s window. When his eyes registered that it was indeed Naminé, Riku remembered Mickey’s words and took a deep breath to settle his nerves. Once he landed the ship, Riku unbuckled himself and turned around to see that everyone had gone quiet and just looked at him, their hands behind their backs as Axel and Donald shot him a few smug faces. The rest looked like they were trying not to smile… or giggle as Xion and Goofy were failing terribly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a quick attempt to escape from the awkward scene, Riku cleared his throat and pushed the ‘open’ button, the ship’s exit doors opening as the staircase formed down in front of him. His eyes immediately noticed Naminé’s blue ones and for a moment, his feet were glued to the ground. The ship’s roaring engines gracefully threw the pink flower petals across to her and in utter trance, Riku watched her hair move along with them as she jogged up to him with a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chest was pounding and he was surprised his breathing was still intact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling his feet along to her, he almost tripped down the staircase as he reached the bottom of it. The laugh in Naminé’s eyes were evident and Riku just gave her a sheepish look before straightening himself up. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a soft laugh, repeating back, “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku slowly extended his hand out, smiling at just the sheer sight of her. “You’re back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naminé’s smile was just as contagious as she reached to set her hand atop of his. “I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let her move forward towards him, their hands still touching. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We do,” she nodded, glancing down at their hands before looking up at him again, a small layer of pink dusting her cheeks, “But I’m excited to know what you’ve been up to, Riku.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s eyes widened when he noticed and stammered out a reply before he could even properly reiterate it in his head. “S-Same…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a loud thud startled the both of them. Riku and Naminé turned their attention to Donald, who had fallen out from one of the ship’s windows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ven!” Donald yelled, quickly throwing a raging fit, “Why you little-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Ventus said, scratching the back of his head, “It was an accident!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No it wasn't!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku quickly looked up and saw that everyone was practically poking their heads out of the window, feasting their gazes between him and Naminé. However, they all disappeared in a flash when he noticed them with a pair of sharp squinted eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed as he shot an embarrassed smile to Naminé. Without letting go of her hand, Riku went over to Donald and picked him up with his free arm. “Sorry, you might be seeing a lot of that for a while,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naminé laughed and shook her head as they boarded the ship. “It’s fine. I wouldn’t think to have it any other way.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>